Our Perfect Little One
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: Emma is pregnant with Neal's baby. A oneshot following the months leading up to the pregnancy and the birth itself. For Natalie. MosherRumbelle who requested it! Hope you enjoy!


_ This oneshot is for who was my 100th reviewer on my story "Try To Remember". I've been trying to get this written up for about a month, and I finally finished it. Her request was for a Swanfire pregnancy fic, so I hope I delivered!_

_ Enjoy, Natalie!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**TWO MONTHS**

"Emma...?" Neal knocked on the door. "Emma, come on. Let me in."

"Neal, just go away," her pleading voice came from the other side of the wood. "Leave me alone."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't stay in there the whole time."

"I don't intend-" she stopped abruptly and he heard her wretch and then gasp for breath. "I don't intend to. Believe me, the bathroom is not my ideal place to spend my time. You think I'm in here because I _want _to be?!" She snapped. "This is all your fault, Neal Cassidy!"

"My fault?" He asked incredulously but there was no response. He heard the toilet flush and then the door opened.

Emma was scowling at him and her hands were planted firmly on her hips. Her skin was pale and she still looked sick. "Yes, your fault. It's _your _child I'm pregnant with!"

He smirked and responded, "The last time I checked it's not just _my _child. It's _ours. _It takes two to tango, Emma."

"Yeah, well, I don't understand why I have to be the only one to deal with the consequences. You guys just get to have your fun, and then us women have to deal with the cramps, nausea, and food cravings!"

"Don't forget the hormones," Neal replied smugly and Emma hit him hard on the shoulder. "Hey..." but she was already walking away. He reached out fast and grabbed her arm, being careful not to spin her around too fast.

"What are you-"

But before she could express any more of her annoyance, Neal had planted a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled away and just looked at her. "You know I love you, right?"

Emma tried hard not to smile. "And you know I'm still furious with you, right?" But Neal caught the faint quirk of her lips and he just grinned as she walked away.

**FOUR MONTHS**

Laughter filled the room. Emma hadn't laughed so hard in months, tears were in her eyes and she was squeezing Neal's hand so hard that she thought it might fall right off. Who knew Rumpelstiltskin could tell the funniest jokes and stories? When he wasn't too busy being the Dark One, he could actually be charming. It was during these dinner sessions with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle that she could actually see what Belle saw in her husband.

Speaking of Belle, the woman was absolutely radiant. Her skin was glowing. She was beautiful and she was looking at Rumpelstiltskin with such adoration; Emma wondered if Neal ever wished that she would look at him like that. Emma just wasn't a very adoring person, at least not publicly.

"So, Emma," Belle spoke up in her adorable accent, "How's your pregnancy going?"

"Well, you know..." she said as she shrugged, "The morning sickness is gone, so I can't really complain. Does it bother you that they call it morning sickness?"

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed in agreement. "The most misleading term _ever_. I was sick all day every day. But, of course, I had Rumpelstiltskin to make sure I was comfortable. I tell you, he didn't let me do anything for the first three months!" She looked over at her husband and grinned. "Now this little one just spends most of his days doing somersaults," she said as she placed her hands on her large stomach. "Have you experienced that yet?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long, if he's anything like his father."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Neal exclaimed as he looked at her in surprise. "I would say she's going to be more like her mother!"

Belle laughed. "So, what do you think it's going to be?"

"A boy," Emma replied immediately.

"A girl, definitely a girl," Neal disagreed.

Emma cocked her head at him and scowled. "Why are you so sure it's a girl?"

"Because they say girls give you a harder time, and you were puking your guts out for days."

"Best just to agree with her, Bae," Rumpelstiltskin finally spoke up, "You'll thank me later."

"Oh yeah?" Neal said with a smirk. "What do you think yours is going to be?"

Rumpelstiltskin shifted in his seat, looked at Belle and then looked back at Neal. He cleared his throat. "A girl. Definitely a girl." Belle smiled in agreement, but it was clear that Rumpelstiltskin was lying. Neal just snorted in amusement.

"Well, you should be finding out soon, right?" Emma asked Belle. "You're due in what...eight weeks?"

"Seven," Belle corrected, "Unless she decides to come early."

"Or come late."

"Oh, I hope not! I don't think I could stand it!"

"I hear ya," Emma responded. "I'm ready, and I'm not even halfway through."

Belle grinned and stroked her stomach tenderly. "Just enjoy it because it'll go by faster than you could imagine. And then, you'll wish you could go back."

"That's why having more kids comes in handy," Neal spoke up, and was quickly cut short as Emma punched him in the arm. He winced.

"Like hell they will!"  
Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but chuckle as Emma glared at Neal. He looked over at Belle and saw that she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. When she finally caught his gaze, she smiled softly at him and he leaned forward to kiss her hair. "Do we ever argue like that?" He whispered into her ear.

"I don't think either of us are nearly as spunky as Emma, so I would think not."

**SIX MONTHS**

Emma was curled up in her gray, faded sweatpants and red flannel. They were the only things that fit her comfortably anymore. Which was why she barely left the house, because if she did, she would probably just convince herself that it was okay to leave the flat in nothing but those threadbare sweatpants, with her hair stringy and unkempt, and walk the sidewalks of Storybrooke.

Over the sound of the television, she heard the door open and close and knew that Neal was home. She smiled and turned in the direction of where he would enter. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she was far more clingy than usual. It must be the hormones. All day long she stayed home, just waiting for Neal to come home. And when her wish finally came true, she didn't want him to leave her side. He seemed perfectly fine with that.

Neal entered the room, a glass of milk in his hand, and he walked up to the couch to give her a kiss.

"How was your day?" She asked as she scooted aside and lifted up the blanket so that he could snuggle in next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. His hand rested on her rounding stomach.

"Uneventful. I visited my father on my way back."

Emma shifted so that she could look up at Neal. "How's Belle doing?"

"She didn't look too happy when I was there. My father says that she's been nothing but irritable and grumpy. He looked exhausted. She just looked angry."

"That baby's a week late. I can completely understand why'd she be so upset."

"She was saying that if she doesn't go into labor within the next day, the doctors will induce it."

Emma laid her head back down on his shoulder. "I bet she'll be glad when it's all over. I know I will. I'm tired of being fat."

"You're not fat. You're _pregnant_. Big difference. And I think pregnancy looks good on you. Like really good."

"You think so?" She smiled.

"I think you're smoking when you're pregnant."

She shook her head and chuckled. "You're such a flatterer."

"How else am I supposed to win brownie points?"

"Well, ya know...us pregnant women love our foot massages."

He smirked into her hair. "Would you like a foot massage?"

"I would, but not as much as I would just like for you to stay here," Emma replied lazily.

"Well, I can't do both."

They both chuckled, but Neal stayed right where he was, and Emma was glad. Emma didn't know how long they laid there, but soon it got to be dark outside, and it was nothing but the sound of the television and their breathing. She began to doze off.

"We should pick out names, you know." Neal's voice woke her and she shifted tiredly to look at him.

"You have any ideas?"

Neal shrugged. "I wanted to know what you thought."

"How about Amy, if it's a girl?"  
"I thought you didn't think it would be a girl."

"I don't. But I like that name."

He smiled. "So, Amy if it's a girl. How about Eric if it's a boy?"

Emma was silent as she thought for a moment. "I like it."

"Good," he replied but she was already fast asleep.

**EIGHT WEEKS**

"Be honest with me. How badly did it hurt?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't really remember. I took the epidural, and then I just remember pushing, and Anthony being handed to me. It's all just a blur."

Emma smiled and cradled the little baby boy in her arms. "So I guess Gold was right in guessing that it would be a boy?"

"Yes," she groaned. "I swear he's never going to let me live it down!" Emma chuckled. "It's not funny!" Belle protested and then grinned. "Alright, maybe it is. Just a little bit."

"Just a little bit," Emma smirked. "If this baby's a girl, Neal will never let me forget it! But it's not. I can just feel it."

"I thought I could feel it too," Belle responded. "But I wouldn't give little Anthony up for a hundred girls. He's perfect."

Emma passed Anthony back over to his mother and agreed. "He's beautiful, Belle. I think I see both you and Gold in him."

"I definitely see more Rumple."

"But he's got your eyes. Big and blue."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Belle smiled proudly as she held her son. She looked up at Emma. "I'm so happy, Emma. I hope that you feel the exact same way I do when your baby is born."

Emma nodded. "I hope so too. I'm so lucky to be sharing this with Neal."

"We certainly got lucky in our choice of men, didn't we?"

"Like father like son, right?" Emma agreed, though she couldn't believe that she was actually comparing Gold and Neal. They were just very, very alike, and there was no denying it.

**THE BIRTH**

Rumpelstiltskin walked the corridors of the hospital until he found the pregnancy ward. He walked up to the front desk.

"Emma Swan, please?"

"Are you family?"

He nodded. "I'm her boyfriend's father."

"Room 4," the woman responded and Rumpelstiltskin nodded his thanks and walked towards the right door. His hands shook with nervousness as he knocked on the door. Why was this almost as nerve-wracking as it had been when Belle had given birth to Anthony? He shook his head to calm his nerves.

Neal opened the door and grinned tiredly. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked exhausted. But pride and ecstasy shown in his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin breathed a sigh of relief. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine," Neal affirmed.

"And Emma?"

"Tired, but she's fine too."

Rumpelstiltskin just stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. Should he just leave? "Well, I just wanted to make sure that everyone-"

"Would you like to see her, Papa?" Neal asked and Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened in surprise. He nodded his head and walked past Neal and entered the room. Emma was asleep, but he could hear the faint cooing of a very awake little one. He followed Neal over to the crib and looked in at the baby girl inside.

"She's beautiful, Bae," he choked on his tears. His boy was now a father himself. How had all of this come to happen? "I'm so proud of you."

"Emma helped," Neal joked, and Rumpelstiltskin chuckled.

"I don't just mean with this. I just never told you, Bae, how proud I really am of you. But she's probably one of your greatest achievements."

"Thank you, Papa," he replied, clearly touched. He wrapped an arm around his father's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

Rumpelstiltskin sniffed. "What's her name?"

"Amy Rose."

"It's beautiful."

"What do you think of your granddaughter, Gold?" Emma's voice was heard and they both turned around to face her.

He dipped his head at her. "She's perfect. You two should be very proud." He was silent for a moment before he said, "I'll be going now so you both can rest. Belle and I shall be back in the morning."

"Thanks for coming, Papa."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Bae," he replied and then he left.

Once he was gone, Neal walked over to the crib and lifted his squirming daughter into his arms and began to rock her back and forth as he brought her over to where Emma was lying down. He somewhat reluctantly handed the baby over to her mother and then sat down in the chair next to her.

Emma had never looked happier. Her smile was almost radiant. "I guess you were right about her being a girl," she admitted, forcing her voice to sound begrudging.

"I knew what I was talking about it," he replied smugly. She looked over at him and smirked.

"Just don't let it get to your head."

"Never," he vowed with a grin that proved otherwise. Neal looked at Emma tenderly and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

Emma smiled tiredly. "I love you too. I didn't when I was pushing her out though. Those contractions were like hell. But I officially love you again."

"Good to know." Neal shifted his gaze to his baby girl and smiled even more tenderly. It was a look that made Emma melt. It was the look of a father. "And I love you, Amy Rose."

"She's perfect," Emma said, echoing Rumpelstiltskin's words.

And the little family enjoyed the first night, their first night, of being together.


End file.
